


And you’ll surely be the death of me

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [17]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A bit a killin goes on, Like The Dawn AU, MarchusAnnus, Murder, Possession, not exactly intentionally but three people died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Damien is just straight up not having a good time
Relationships: Damien/William (The Colonel), Dilliam
Series: MarchusAnnus [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	And you’ll surely be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19!!  
> I know I said I’d get that third chapter out but I couldn’t get this out of my mind so yeee more like the dawn au  
> I’m definitely gonna go more in depth on this another time because it’s a VERY important moment but for now, have this shorter version

Damien should’ve known not to go to Mark’s party, he should’ve known from the start the second Mark reached out to him after 4 years of silence that something was off. Maybe he wouldn't be here right now, he had to watch his sister go back into that room trying to speak to Mark, however that would work. He didn’t believe in any of that occult stuff and stayed out of it as much as he could. 

Damien wanted to go into the room with her but she closed the door before he could say anything, so he was left to follow the detective and the rest of the party members, besides the colonel, to where they were going next. He wasn’t really listening to what they were saying, something about a groundskeeper named George, Damien was too focused on Celine’s safety. Everything has been going so wrong ever since Mark was found dead and now Celine is alone doing god knows what with occult? It couldn’t get any worse, he still hadn’t apologized to The Colonel. Everything seemed to move by so fast because the next thing he knew, there was a loud thunder sound and everyone looked towards the second floor where Celine was. They all ran back inside, Damien didn’t even realize the Colonel had come out of his room. The DA was in front of him and reached the door before him, when they were knocked back into the ground when the door was pried open. 

Celine was there, everything was distorting around her and strange sounds were coming from the room, the groundskeeper and the detective rushed to close the door before she could move and then everything was calm.

For about 5 seconds

Everyone was panicking, especially Damien. He just saw his sister in the doorway, distorted and grinning in a way that made him shiver and then they struggled to close the door. Damien, more than anyone else, wanted to know what happened to her, but everyone was busy panicking as well. The groundskeeper, chef and butler were ready to walk out the front door and never return, and the colonel ran off to god knows where else in the manor. Damien followed the detective with the DA close behind, or at least he thought so, the DA was nowhere to be seen. 

He tried not to think about it, with everything that happened it just felt like a bad dream at this point, it didn’t feel real at all.

The detective was blabbering on about something, he wasn’t listening anymore, his mind was too preoccupied until he heard The Colonels voice call out for the detective, he sounded angry. The DA was behind him trying to calm him down but both him and the detective had their guns point at the other. The DA went up to him and tried to get him to calm down again but he shrugged them off. Both of them started shouting louder and louder at each other until 

_Bang! ___

__A gun went off._ _

__The detective stumbled back and fell down, Damien couldn’t even process what happened until he saw the DA try to wrestle with the colonel to get his gun and_ _

___Bang! ____ _

____Another shot went off._ _ _ _

____Damien stumbled back and both of them looked up at him, panic and shock in both of their eyes. He looked down at his left side where his heart was and his eyes widened. His white shirt had a red stain that was growing, that’s when the pain hit him. He fell backwards, not being able to say anything to them. He couldn’t see what happened afterwards, he heard what seemed to have been someone falling over on the first floor and heard the colonels voice, he couldn’t make out what he was saying._ _ _ _

____Damien stared up at the ceiling when the colonel came over to his side. He turned to look up at him and saw he was crying. The colonel held his hand, mumbling something over and over again, but Damien couldn’t make it out. Damien tried to smile at him, but it was a weak smile. Damien could tell he was crying as well, he had to keep blinking the tears away to keep his focus on William.  
Damien was struggling to breath but he had to say something to William, so he mustered as much strength as he could and whispered to him_ _ _ _

____“I love you” he smiled again at him_ _ _ _

____Damien could tell William was crying even harder than before, and offered one last smile before he passed out._ _ _ _


End file.
